


Mr. Holmes, are you jealous?

by Spoilers_Sweetie913



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoilers_Sweetie913/pseuds/Spoilers_Sweetie913
Summary: While attending some event for Mycroft, Sherlock sees the opportunity to stir up a little trouble.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Mr. Holmes, are you jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes while reading a scenario in a fic and get to thinking how I want it to be resolved, and when it doesn't happen that way or better, I try to find a fic where it does happen that way. It hasn't happened this time and I have decided that if I want things to go my way I just have to write it myself. So I hope you guys like it :D  
> It's rated teen mostly for language  
> Oh, and I don't own the rights to anything, let anything something as good as Sherlock. Thank you BBC and my lords and saviors Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

Why do all of the events Mycroft demands Sherlock attend for posterity purposes have to be so damned boring? Sherlock was practically drooling from where he stood at the high-top table he commandeered for himself and John. John, good, wonderful, frustrating John had also been the one to coerce Sherlock into coming to this god awful gathering tonight. Something about charity and underprivileged youths and open bar and back rubs. But that last one was just for Sherlock most likely. Hopefully. 

Sherlock, left by himself, unattended and fatally bored, was not a good idea. Things, terrible things, tended to happen. That is how Sherlock, and John by extension, received a lifetime ban from the Royal Observatory. John was typically more watchful of situations like this. He usually did not drift too far, lest some poor soul should wander too close to Sherlock's orbit. However, with the promise of not staying too long and a back rub when they got home if Sherlock behaved, John felt he did not need to hover quite so close tonight.

John was at the open bar at the moment, making small talk with wealthy people, reporters, and whoever else attended charity functions. Sherlock, on the other hand, was creeping from bored to destructive. He needs a distraction, some entertainment, something to occupy his brain. John away from the elderly woman who was talking to him for a moment and noticed the rising frustration in Sherlock's eyes. John gave him a short shake of his head and a raised eyebrow. Sherlock deflated slightly and John returned his attention to his conversation.

Sherlock was just about to resign himself to ripping apart as many cocktail napkins as he could to relieve some frazzled energy when someone appeared at his side. It was a young-ish man, late 30s, chestnut brown hair, short beard, dark brown eyes, and a nice deep tan skin. Most likely of Hispanic or Latin origins, computer programmer based on his right thumb, and slightly nervous, but attempting nonchalance. Must have recently come to terms with his non-heterosexuality and decided tonight might be a good place to start flirting with men. Must also come from a wealthy family if he is attending this function. Sherlock stared at the man until he spoke, "Uh, you two know each other?" he asked, nodding to John. He must have noticed the silent exchange they shared.

"Yes," Sherlock responded, curtly.

"Oh good. I'm Jonathan," he said, offering Sherlock his hand to shake.

Sherlock stared at it a second, then shook it. "Sherlock."

Jonathan smiled, then cleared his throat, "So, is he, you know, available?" he asked nervously, running a hand through the short hair at the nape of his neck.

The question took Sherlock by surprised, for he was sure that Jonathan was over here to proposition Sherlock, not ask after John. He was about to Jonathan that John was, in fact, not available and also not interested in other men, when he paused. He thought for a second. This could end up being just enough entertainment to get Sherlock through to the end of the night. And it, most likely, would not end in destruction. John was not one to get violently offended when men happened to proposition him. He was very polite. And Sherlock felt that Jonathan would also be likely to not make a scene. This could just be some fun.

"Yes he is, actually. Just got out of a long-term relationship too. I think he said something about looking for a rebound or whatever," Sherlock said airily, acting like as a supposed wing-man for John. "You should talk to him. Get him a drink first, he enjoys a whiskey sour."

"Oh really? Thank you so much. Do you want anything from the bar? As a thank you?" Jonathan said with so much genuine sincerity that Sherlock almost changed his mind about the whole charade. Dammit John, this is supposed to be guiltless fun. 

He shook his head, raising his half-full glass of water in answer, and shooed Jonathan off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The elderly woman, Theresa, John had been sucked into conversation with had finally left with an "Oh! Look at me, standing here talking your ear off all evening. I have to mingle and such. Have a nice night, mister!" She had never bothered learning John's name, but he was mostly fine with that. He expected it wasn't really a conversation anyway, Theresa did all the talking.

John turned toward the bar, having needed a refill for the last 30 minutes but unable to breakaway from Theresa when someone to his right cleared his throat. John turned and saw a man holding out a drink.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan, I was told you liked whiskey sours," the man, Jonathan, said with a small nervous smile.

"Oh yeah? Who told you that?" John asked, taking the offered drink, not wanting to be rude.

"Uh, your friend other there. Sherlock."

John raised his eyebrows, immediately knowing what was going on. Keeping his smile on his face John responded, "He did, did he? Did he tell you anything else?"

Nervously scratching behind his ear, Jonathan smile turned a little flirty and said, "Yeah, he uh, said that you were, uh looking for a rebound. And I thought that you looked like you could use a drink. No offense to that woman, I'm sure she's lovely, but you did not seem too interested in the conversation"

"No I was not. This one is much better, however, I have to correct something, and then propose a solution, so please bear with me a moment," John said, adjusting his smile slightly to be coy, and placing a hand on Jonathan's arm softly, just above the elbow. Jonathan's nervous grin became confused and John rubbed his arm for some reassurance, and to play it up a little for Sherlock. "Sherlock is actually my partner, and a major asshole. And I am so sorry, but he is probably super bored and just wanted to stir the pot. I am sure you are a wonderful, and quite handsome, but I am not actually on the hunt for a rebound. However, I will have to kick his arse later. I am going to ask you to help me get back at him, though, if you don't mind. Then I can introduce you to someone I met a little while earlier."

Jonathan gulped, looking more embarrassed than angry, which John was kind of thankful for. "Oh, um, what do you mean 'get back at him'? And I hope you don't intend to set me up with the woman you were just talking to," Jonathan joked, looking down at his shoes.

John threw his head back a bit, laughing more than the joke needed, but attempting to make it look like he and Jonathan were hitting it off. "No, not Theresa. I'm not an asshole like Sherlock. I met a charming history professor earlier, and I think you guys should get know each other. But I want to get some revenge for you and try to teach Sherlock some manners, so if you're up for it, I want us to stand here, acting like we're totally hitting it off. I don't Sherlock is the jealous type, but I would love to through a wrench in his plans. And if you don't want to go along with it, that's fine, I can bring you man I talked about."

"Yeah, I uh, think I could help you out. There actually is someone else, right?"

John laughed again and dropped his hand from Jonathan's arm, but took a small, suggestive step forward into Jonathan's space. "Yes, there is definitely a man, and he will definitely be interested. I'm John, by the way"

"Jonathan," they shook hands. "And, good. You seem like the honest type. How did Sherlock manage to get you?"

John grinned and brushed his hand up through his hair, "Long history. He is a good guy, really, he just has to be constantly entertained. He can be such a dick sometimes," John smiled shyly. "Like, the bastard knows I despise cocktails with egg whites, and yet, that's exactly what he told you I would like. However, since I am pretending to flirt with you, I have to also pretend that I do not want to throw this drink in the trash."

"Oh, then let's get you something else."

But before Jonathan could turn to flag down the bartender, John put his hand back on his arm and said "No, we can't just yet. It will make Sherlock suspicious. If you know I don't like whiskey sours, then you'll also know that he is a massive shit head. I'll just have to pretend to drink this for the moment." With that, John brought the glass to his mouth and pretended to take a sip. "I mean, if he's watching, which I'm sure he is, then he'll know I'm pretending to drink this, but he'll think I'm trying to be polite."

Jonathan, getting more comfortable role he was playing, laughed coquettishly, and John was happy that there did not seem to be any hard feelings. John might not be interested in men in general, but after getting together with Sherlock, he was better able to appreciate men physically. Jonathan was attractive and shy and seemingly good-natured. Maybe if John was not in a committed relationship he might have felt inclined to see where this could go. But as it was, he loved Sherlock, even when he did terrible things just to get John riled up trying to get home early.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock had reclined against the table and waited for the show to begin. Not that it would be super exciting, just exciting enough to not die of boredom in the next ten minutes. He watched Jonathan order some drinks at the bar, then nervously make his way toward John. John looked up in surprise waiting for Jonathan to finish his introduction. Sherlock figured this would all be over in a minute or two.

Then John took the drink out of Jonathan's hand. Hm. Curious. John usually is not afraid to correct people on things like drink orders. Why is he acting so polite? John and Jonathan talked for a second, then John placed his hand on Jonathan's arm. Sherlock straightened up a bit, now even more interested in the exchange. They look comfortable, flirty even. Sherlock's eyes narrowed, and something unpleasant stirred in lower belly. He chugged back the rest of his water and continued to watch, suspicious.

John was not into men, he wasn't. Just Sherlock. And Sherlock knew this. John told him this. So why was John flirting with this man?

When Jonathan's hand came up to lightly brush Jon's on his elbow, Sherlock straightened completely, pulled down the bottom of his suit jacket, and left the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John looked over when he noticed Sherlock leave. He dropped his hand and the act. "Uh-oh. He left. I thought he would come here and interrupt. It might have upset him too much."

  
Jonathan turned and saw that Sherlock was no longer at his table where he left him, then looked guilty. "Oh no."

"Don't worry about him. You did nothing wrong. This is his fault. Come on, I have someone to introduce you to."

John found Sherlock standing outside the lobby of the hotel the charity event was being held. He was standing near the doors, and smoking, ignoring the sign that declared this area as smoke-free. John stepped up next to Sherlock and snatched the cigarette from his fingers when it was inches from Sherlock's lips.

"Where's Jonathan?" Sherlock asked, pulling his pack of cigarettes from the inner pockets of his coat.

"Why are you smoking again? I thought I got all of your cigarettes away from you." John ignored the question and reached to snag the pack out of Sherlock's grip, surprised when Sherlock let him.

"Bought them off someone inside," Sherlock admitted, not looking John in the eye and putting his hands in his pockets.

John began to feel a bit guilty about the whole thing, then remembered what Sherlock had told Jonathan. "So I was on the rebound, huh? Got something to tell me?" John joked lightheartedly, trying to get Sherlock to look at him.

Sherlock sneered a bit, still staring at the ground and said, "No of course not. Do you? You looked very interested back there."

"I may have looked interested in him, but I was just trying to get back at you for telling him I was available and liked whiskey sours. I didn't think that you would get this upset," John said gently, rubbing his shoulder against Sherlock. When Sherlock continued to bore holes into the pavement with his eyes, John asked jokingly, "Why Mr. Holmes, are you jealous?" And when that failed to get Sherlock to look up, John huffed a laugh and stepped in front of Sherlock. He placed his fingers under Sherlock's chin and gently pulled it up just enough for them to make eye contact. "Hey, I was supposed to be getting payback not making you feel insecure. I'm sorry if it went too far for you, but next time someone asks you if I am available, don't encourage them."

Sherlock grunted and glared at John, "You weren't supposed to flirt with him. You kept touching him. Then he touched you back and I-" Sherlock cut off, and shook his head, feeling that unpleasant stirring in his gut turn to a flame. Not knowing how to verbally express the feeling to John, he gripped John's face with both hands and crushed their mouths together. It was a little aggressive not type of kisses they usually shared, but it slightly abated the angry flare in his stomach."I do not get jealous," he rumbled.

John huffed another laugh and let Sherlock claim his mouth hungrily. "Yeah sure of course. How could I ever suggest such a thing."

Sherlock bit John's lower lip and growled "Shut up." He moved one of his hands to grip the back at the nape of John's neck a little roughly, while the other slid through the opening of John's jacket and around his waist. Sherlock continued to ravage John's mouth feeding the jealous flame inside. He knew now that he was jealous, he just couldn't let John know he was right.

When Sherlock was somewhat satisfied, he pulled away, leaving John breathless. He feigned indifference, brushing off imaginary crumbs from his coat while John tried to catch his breath. John brought his hands up, attempting to flatten his hair with a smile and said, sounding amazed, "Wow, I have to make you jealous more often if I get be kissed like that."

Sherlock huffed aggravated, and turned away from John, heading toward the curb where a line of cabs idled waiting for drunk patrons. "So how did Jonathan take the rejection?"

John jogged a bit to catch up to Sherlock. "Oh he was fine. Disappointed at first, but then I introduced him to Greg."

Sherlock halted and spun on John, "Lestrade?!"

John laughed,"HA! I knew that you know his name," Sherlock glared, "but no, not Lestrade. Just someone else I got to talking to this evening. A history professor who was telling my about his ex boyfriend. Jonathan kind of seemed like he was new to the whole dating men scene, and thought that Greg might be good for him."

Sherlock hummed and started walking back to the cabs. He was mildly impressed John picked up on that.

John, wanting to get Sherlock riled up a bit again said, "He was very sweet though, and not bad to look at," then smirked.

Sherlock practically growled and reached back to tug John into his side, pulling them into the back seat of the cab at the front of the line. John's eyes widened excitedly and was ready for Sherlock to start to pillage his mouth again. John pulled away from Sherlock's angry lips long enough to gasp out their address to the driver, then allowed Sherlock to continue his mission of making John a melting mess in the back of a cab.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be a one-shot, but I might add a smutty sequel if I can make myself do it. So if you enjoyed and want a nice smutty sequel, lemme know.


End file.
